The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Kilio Valley. "Is Vitani doing okay?" Beshte asked. Kion nodded. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "Janja's Clan is attacking Gumba" he said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Where are they?" Beshte asked. "They’re at Mapema Rock" Ono answered. "Let's go, Lion Guard" Kion said. Ono led the way to Mapema Rock. When they arrived, Kion bounded forward. "Leave him alone, Janja!" He called. Janja cackled. "We've already taken down his mother. This little one is easy prey" he said. Fuli gasped. Kion and Beshte exchanged a startled glance. "Fuli, get Gumba and the others away. Once I've used the Roar, we'll take care of him" Kion said. Fuli nodded. She moved forward, and gently grasped Gumba. Kion watched them settle behind him. Kion unsheathed his claws, and sank them into the earth underneath him. He braced himself, and performed the Roar. Once Janja's Clan had stumbled off, Kion cautiously approached Gumba. Gumba was nestled against Fuli's side. Kion knelt down, and touched a paw to Gumba's cheek. "Are you hurt?" He asked gently. Gumba shook his head. "Mom's gone. Janja killed her." He said tearfully. "We'll help you" Kion said soothingly. He and Fuli exchanged a glance. "How?" Fuli whispered. "We'll bring him to Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do" Kion answered. Fuli nodded. "Ono, go get Rafiki. Gumba's in shock" she said. Instantly, Ono flew off. Fuli stood up, and bent to grasp Gumba. Kion led the way to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Mari rushed to greet them. "Hi" Mari said. Fuli passed Gumba to Beshte. "Hi Mari. Are Mom and Dad here?" Kion asked. Mari nodded. "They're inside" Marigold said. Kion nodded, and led Beshte and Bunga inside. Fuli rubbed a paw against Mari's cheek, before following. "Mom! Dad, we have a situation" Kion said. Simba and Nala glanced up. "What's wrong?" Nala asked. Her expression softened as Beshte gently set Gumba down. "What happened?" Simba asked. "Come over here, Dad." Kion said. Simba padded forward. He knelt down, and Kion whispered into his ear. Simba straightened up, and moved to stand beside Nala. He whispered urgently into her ear. Beshte gently nudged Gumba. "Gumba, King Simba and Queen Nala will help you. Everything will work out" he said. Gumba sniffled, and nodded. "Gumba, I am very sorry for your loss" Simba said gently. Gumba struggled to stifle a sob. "Thank you" he said. Suddenly, Rafiki, Ono, and Nita entered the den. "Ono has told me the sad news. I am very sorry, Gumba" Rafiki said gently. "Come outside, and we can talk" Simba said. Rafiki nodded. He turned to Nita. "Give Gumba the poppy seed" he said. "Yes, Rafiki" Nita said. She watched Rafiki lead Simba and Nala outside. She approached Gumba, and knelt down. "I'm sorry Gumba. I have something that will help" she said softly. Gumba nodded. Nita set a poppy seed down. Gumba gulped it down. He curled up, and pressed himself against Kion's foreleg. Suddenly, Rafiki walked back into the den. "Gumba, my sister and her family want to take care of you. The choice of going with them is yours" he said. Gumba glanced at Kion. Kion nodded encouragingly. "You'd still be living at Hapuna Valley" he said. "I'll stay with them" Gumba said. "Come with me" Rafiki answered. “Okay, Rafiki.” Gumba said. “You can call me Uncle Rafiki now.” Rafiki said warmly. Gumba nodded. He bounded over to Rafiki, and they exited the den. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories